League of Lemons
by IanBlackwing
Summary: When off the fields of war, the champions of the League of Legends tend to remain in the Institute of War's dormitories, making use of establishments within the confines. Forbidden from outright combat while inside the Institute, other interactions are given chance to bloom. Plot will be basically meaningless, with basically no connection between stories.
1. Love-Hate Relationship

As the day came to a close over the Institute of War, the various Champions of the League of Legends scatter to their rooms or the various establishments on the grounds of the Institute. Champions like Cho'Gath and Nocturne are returned to their cages once the battles are done for the day, while the others are left to wander and make use of their own time, as well as the large stipends they receive in the League.

The most popular bar in the area is "The Baron's Flagon," a relatively seedy but still well-kept building on the edge of the grounds. Many of the champions, after a long day of combat, come here to drink their worries away with friends. Gragas is an almost constant sight, often found passed out on a bar stool, desperately clutching his pint. An unusual sight, however, is Garen, the Might of Demacia. The stalwart warrior prefers to take his meals at the Institute cafeteria, and when otherwise unoccupied can be found on the training grounds, honing his skills for the next battle.

But tonight, the Demacian is not only downing his share of spirits, but out of his armor. Wearing a simple tunic, his prominent muscles are on display, catching the eye of several of the fairer members of the League of Legends. Ahri, in particular, attempts to sway the handsome warrior with her beauty, but he doesn't pay any attention to her, just sighing and staring into his drink.

Xin Zhao, his longtime comrade and friend, slid into the seat next to his. "Garen, I don't see you here often. Is something wrong?" Garen shrugs, taking a swig of his drink, but Xin notices his gaze. On the other side of the bar, Garen's part time mortal enemy and part time lover Katarina, the Sinister Blade, sat next to her ally Talon, silently discussing something. "Really, Garen, I had thought you would have given up this foolish obsession with that Noxian wretch." Xin cuts off at Garen's glare, watching as his comrade returned to watching. "Please, Garen. You know what Jarvan thinks of this...infatuation you have with her. What do you hope to accomplish with this? Rehabilitate her, make her work for Demacia, what?"

Garen stands suddenly, downing the rest of his drink and staring down at his friend. "In respect of our friendship, instead of ripping your head off I'm going to leave." He drops some gold on the table before turning around. "Have a drink on me, and never talk to me about this again." Without waiting for a response, the noble warrior heads outside, taking a deep breath of the night air before making his way down the street.

A few minutes later, as he stands outside his quarters at the Institute and fumbles with the key, he feels the point of a blade pressing lightly into his back. He moves more out of reflex than anything else, spinning to the side with the same force with which he performs Judgement, using that force to press his assailant against the door, grabbing their wrist and twisting it behind their back. As he goes to speak, he catches a whiff of his assailant's hair. "Katarina?!"

The Noxian assassin grunts from her position held against the door. Garen releases her, quickly stepping backward. "What the devil was the point of that stunt?"

Katarina groans, sheathing her blade and rotating her wrist. "I thought you could use a pick-me-up, considering how you were glaring death at your friend back in the 'Flagon,' and I know nothing gets your mood up like a friendly fight with your favorite enemy."

Garen scowls, pushing her aside and finally getting the key in his door. "Shouldn't you be doing something despicable, like kicking a puppy or killing some Demacian troops?" he asks caustically, trying to close the door on her. Unfortunately for him, she slips through, looking about his room.

"No, it's my night off. The most despicable thing I've done and will do tonight is leave Talon to foot the bill." She grins as Garen scowls before taking in the simply adorned room. "You think I don't recognize that glare? You're jealous. As if I thought of Talon as anything other than a valued ally and worthy friend. He's obsessed with my father, and he tolerates me because of that."

Garen sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he opens the door. "Can you leave me to my misery? Or must you be involved in every painful moment I have?"

"Hmm, the latter," she quips, closing the door. "But tonight, I have something far from misery planned for you, Mr. 'Might-of-Demacia.'" Garen looks at Katarina in surprise as she reaches back, undoing the straps on her armor. She pulls it off, throwing it aside, her pants and weapons swiftly joining them. Garen gapes as she struts toward him, wearing nothing but her underwear and a sultry grin. "Oh yes, Garen, tonight isn't a night for misery. Tonight is a night for pleasure of the carnal variety."

Before he can deny her, she throws her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. Almost without thought, Garen finds himself responding in turn, his hands moving to rest on her hips. Breaking the kiss, Katarina rests her cheek on his chest while Garen tries to put his thoughts together. "I know you're angry because I didn't talk to you when we faced off earlier today," she says, catching him off guard. "I'm sorry, but you know Swain was there. That bastard Darius has been questioning my loyalty again, so I've been having to play things really close to my chest recently."

Garen sighs, resting his chin on top of her head. "I understand. Xin was on my case about you again tonight. He thinks I'm trying to turn you against Noxus, that that's all I'm after."

After a moment of silence, Katarina looks up at Garen, a vulnerable expression on her face. "Is he right?" she asks, afraid. Garen gently takes her chin in hand and raises her lips to his own, kissing her softly. "I'll take that as a 'no,'" she mutters as they separate. He smiles before kissing her again, more passionately this time.

She pulls out from his embrace and leads him over to the bed before pulling at his tunic. As she removes his clothes, he finishes the job on hers, throwing them aside with the rest of her things before lowering her onto the bed. She laughs as he kisses her neck, hands wandering over her breasts. "Seems to me like you need this more than I do." He nods in response as he lines himself up with her core, panting lightly as he starts to press inside. Katarina groans, holding onto Garen as he fills her. "You're always so BIG!" she exclaims, wrapping her legs around his waist as he starts thrusting into her.

Katarina moans aloud as she is fucked, holding onto her lover tightly. "Harder!" she demands, and Garen is more than willing to obey. The room is filled with the sounds of panting, moaning, and the smack of flesh on flesh as the scents of sex permeate the room. Garen groans deeply as he pulls out, thrusting along the outside of her cunt quickly before releasing his load onto her stomach and chest in five big streams, some of his jism even reaching her face as she shouts in pleasure, cumming herself.

In the aftermath of their joining, Katarina rests her head on her lover/rival's chest, lazily drawing circles with her finger and humming. Garen has an arm about her protectively as he rests, smiling. "You were right, I did need that," he comments, smiling.

Katarina smiles and kisses his chin. "You're not the only one. I've been tense for the past two weeks. We should meet up like this more often."

"Agreed," Garen responds, kissing her. "Much more often..." he mutters before moving her onto his lap. Katarina gasps and laughs as he slides into her, starting round two.

Here's a sample of what I offer: Any two (or three, or four, or however many you want involved) characters, with varying levels of plot coupled with explicit lemony scenes built to whatever specifications you like. The plot will be arbitrary and there will likely be no connection between any of the stories. You don't have to request League of Legends characters, either. If I know the content and characters, it can be any show/game/etc. See the full list of shows I am knowledgeable about to assist in your selection process, then just send me a message with your requests. I'll try to get them done within a week of receiving and processing your request, assuming I'm not swamped with them.

In conclusion, comment any characters (and I do mean ANY characters, even ones like Annie) and what type of scene you want, and I'll do my best to meet your expectations.


	2. Mating Season

((This is to sorta remind everyone that I do more than just SU lemons. I do ALL KINDS OF LEMONS. Assuming I'm familiar with the source material.))

Another day, another fight on the Rift. Shyvana, the Half-Dragon, was being made to Jungle, to wander far from the crux of the fighting. She found it demeaning to be unable to choose her own prey, but it was necessary. Besides, Jarvan was the opposing top-laner, and she didn't want to have to fight him.

[Time to get the dragon!] her Summoner commanded as she reached level 6. With a sigh, she obeyed, making her way alone to face the artificial dragon. After a stop by the Raptors for the buff, she looked around the Dragon's pit. Once they were assured there were no wards or waiting foes, they started. Shyvana noticed something was off as they entered the pit, something off about the scent...

Before she could think about it, there was a warning ping from bot lane, and Shyvana turned to face the fleeing enemy support. It was fleeing into the enemy jungle, and her Summoner made a split-second decision: Unleash the Dragon. In a flurry of flame and rage, she leapt forward, transforming into her true draconian form. The support died within seconds under her assault, and not long afterward a small fight broke out, the enemy Jinx rushing in for the attack. Luckily, the ally bard was there, stunning the feisty gunner and allowing their own ADC, Ashe, to launch her ultimate and secure the kill.

With a kill and assist, and knowing their Wu Kong was failing a gank on top lane, Shyvana made her way back to the dragon pit. Her transformation ran out, and as her teammates returned to lane, she turned to face the legendary foe. She noticed the scent again, vaguely familiar but from where she isn't sure...

As she approached the dragon, it reacted, grabbing her and throwing her against the back of the pit. She was shocked and stunned by the impact, what followed even worse. Shyvana felt the connection to her Summoner shatter, and suddenly she found herself alone against a very...aroused...dragon...

[Oh my... Heat scent... It's a replica but...it's...] She swallowed hard as she was presented with it's fully erect length, already dripping pre in anticipation of rutting with what smells like an available female dragon... "No!" Shyvana shouted, lunging forward to strike a blow against the beast, waiting for her fury to recharge. Her blows seemed for naught as it swung its claw, knocking her back again. Her flames died down as she lost consciousness for a moment, reawakening to her armor torn away and tossed aside.

She shuddered as its snout presses against her stomach, its long tongue sliding between her legs. [No! I'm saving that for-] "Oooooohhhhhhhh..." She moaned loudly as the tip of the tongue slides between her labia, quickly tunneling inside of her. She felt an odd fullness, and suddenly she wanted more. And she said as much. "Mooorrre..." she moaned as the dragon stood up. It reached down with its claws and flipped her onto her stomach, and she found she didn't have the strength to resist the beast.

The beast gave her no time to prepare before it pressed its tip against her. Shyvana groaned as the barbed tip pushed between her pussy lips, starting to drive itself into her depths. The heat of its arousal began to mix with her own growing hunger, the temperature rising to obscene levels. An enemy ward combusts from the heat and Shyvana pushes herself back onto it, the first few inches burying into her.

She groans loudly as the first couple inches push deeply into her. The size is like nothing she's ever known, the feeling unimaginable. The faux-dragon's massive phallus fills her slowly but surely, her earlier worries forgotten in the moment. She thinks she saw its probing cock to be just over two feet long and three inches wide, though it feels like that and more is forcing its way inside of her. Finally, after who knows how long, she feels the dragon's hips bump into herrs, the barbed tip grinding against the very back of her womb, neither her hymen nor cervix able to slow it down for even a moment. And then it started to thrust.

Fireworks brighter than Jinx's ultimate started exploding inside of her head, the feeling of over a foot of dragon fuckmeat sliding in and out of her tight, unused cunt overwhelming. She heard pings going off but ignored them, focusing more on the pleasure currently filling her. The false dragon leaned down, that same thick tongue sliding over her breasts and neck before pressing at her lips. Shyvana willingly opened up, moaning louder as the tendril forced its way in, the taste of it adding to the eroticism of her situation.

She felt her snatch loosen and grow wet in arousal, trying to ease the path of the phallus within her, using her body. She moaned lewdly around the tongue fucking her throat, wanting more, wanting to be rutted, seeking this feeling. Its pace increased, body growing hotter, cock pulsing. The dragon was close, on the verge of release, and Shyvana was right there on its heels. It was an unstoppable tide of fire rising up in her, and as the dragon ripped its tongue from her mouth and reared back to roar in victory, when that flood of potent dragon spunk started to fill her body, the wave broke.

Her body was wreathed in flames as her body convulsed in pleasure. Another, more recent, ward bursts, and as the fire reaches a crescendo, a spear falls from the sky, piercing the beasts neck. Another comes from the side, pulling Jarvin the 4th close as he finishes the beast off. With nothing left to support her, Shyvana slumped, the impact pushing some cum out of her body. J4 gasped in horror at the sight, running over to check on the half-dragon.

"Shy, are you okay?" As he turned her onto her back, she looked up at him, in shock and despair.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry, P-prince Jarvin. I-I was saving m-myself for you, b-but that dragon... A-and I didn't even f-fight back, I j-just-" He silences her by hugging her tight.

"It's okay, I don't care about that. I'm just worried about you." He looked down and she bowed her head, crying. He pulled her against his chest and comforted her.

The Summoners decided to end the match.

Months, even years later, Shyvana finds herself in a match. Her Summoner was having issues, so she was stuck in fountain most of the game. When at last she got in, she got to work leveling up. It didn't take long to reach a suitably higher level, and someone pinged dragon. Feeling confident, Shyvana moved to the familiar pit. Unfortunately, Shyvana hadn't been aware of the update to the dragons, and stared in fear as the Elder Dragon lands before her. But the heat scent that comes next fills her core with an inexplicable warmth, and as her Summoner is suddenly disconnected, likely the same troubles as before, Shyvana knows that, despite her instincts, she's going to enjoy what happens next.

Her summoner came back to find her fucked all the way through, the tip poking out of her mouth. She was broken beyond human limits, but even now she seemed to smile.


	3. Booze, Boredom, and Betting

"...was /that/ big, I swear!" "Yeah, yeah, Rengar, sure it was." "You calling me a liar!"

Volibear sat before the hunter with a doubting look and a drink in his hand. When not battling on the Rift, Volibear found unique companionship with Rengar, both being more animalistic than the rest of the champions. The feline was regaling him with a story of a hunt and bagging a lion the size of the bar they sat in.

"You expect me to believe that you buried that flimsy dagger of yours into the spine of a Grand Leone? Not buying it."

"I'll show ya. I can bury this thing to the handle in a stone wall. I'll bet on it." That was the hunter's mistake, that and waiting until they were both well into their drinks before making the bet.

They went into the nearby grove of trees, known to contain an old stone wall, an unnamed ruin. This was to be the sight of their challenge. And an hour later, a very tired and very drunk Rengar admitted defeat as his blade once again scraped over the stone without embedding.

"I swear, this never happens."

Volibear laughed, well, well into his cups and finding the whole attempt hilarious. "I told ya, ye were fulla shit! Now, I believe I 'ave won this competition." He hiccoughed and laughed, stumbling to his feet. "Now, after I take a leak, I'm gonna think of the funniest shit to make ya do." He stumbled to the wall and proceeded to relieve himself.

Rengar was standing to the side and glaring at the wall angrily when his glance glided over the bear. He froze at the sight of the bear's shaft, larger by far even when soft. He tried to avoid looking, but Voli noticed. That's when it hit him, that's when the bear grinned, realizing what he'd make the proud hunter do.

"Hey, pussy cat!" Rengar growled and turned, but quickly went pale. "I know what ye can do." With a grin, the bear turned to face him, unclipping his codpiece with a blatant command.

"You- You can't be serious."

"Hey, you lost the bet. Now get on it."

"You can't really expect me to-" Rengar cut off as the bear growled low, like a roll of thunder. Clearly, he did, and clearly there was no way out for the hunter.

"You're not going to break your word, are you?" That was what did it. Rengar was a prideful hunter, and such a challenge could not be declined.

With an irritated growl, the feline relunctantly knelt before the smirking bear, swallowing hard as he watched the bulbous cock grow larger in anticipation. It was a monster, and he wasn't looking forward to this. "Hurry up, pussy cat!" His face was pushed down onto the length, a poorly timed attempt at an angry roar merely opening the way. "That's it." Volibear pumped his hips slowly, having not felt such pleasure in some time, and to see such a proud creature as Rengar on his knees and taking his manhood...it was even better.

Rengar growled and gagged as he was face-fucked by a horny bear, not entirely sure how he ended up in this situation. He only contemplated biting for a moment before he realized it was a terrible idea. That left him with little other choice but to submit.

Volibear sighed and pulled Rengar off. "How'd ya like that, cat?"

"You twisted, bast- glurk!" He was silenced by the Volicock.

"I prefer you quiet. But, I'm not done with you." He was pulled off again and tossed to the ground, coughing. Volibear tore off his victim's clothes and held him down as he pressed his length against the feline's untouched asshole.

"Wait, what-? Wait! I-" Rengar yowled in pain as he was opened, eyes wide as inch after inch of raging bear cock filled him.

Slowly, Volibear filled his victim, working inside with a pleased grin. "Oh yeah, this is nice." Rengar clawed the ground, grimacing as a sensation he'd never experienced overwhelmed him. "Don't worry, I won't be long. And who knows, maybe you'll like it..."

/Fat chance,/ the predator thought as he flinched with each thrust, and finally the bear hilted. To his shame, Rengar could feel his own length was rock hard and barely half the size of the one he was now taking.

Thankfully, Volibear didn't last long due to his inebriation and the earlier face-fuck. With a groan, Rengar's ass was filled with hot spunk, and with a shame-filled moan, Rengar released onto the ground.

With a sigh, they parted, collapsing to the ground. Rengar was just glad it was over with, but Volibear...

"Heh, I got a bet for you."

"... I'm listening."


End file.
